


Free For The Taking

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-05
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: Sometimes love can be taken for granted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, lucky woman!  
Warnings: Established relationship  
Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/storyindex.htm ---Wave VII  
Challenge: No Man Is An Island

 

_July 31, 1999_

 

"Please Severus. I really want you to come with me." Harry pleaded, restlessly pacing back and forth in front of the fire, dress robes snapping around his ankles as he walked. 

 

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. We've covered this subject thoroughly, and nothing has occurred to change the outcome." Severus Snape retorted, continuing to read as if unaware of the other man's agitation. "We will, as always, arrive separately, conduct our business as necessary, and then leave, alone." 

 

"One time, that's all I'm asking. I want to acknowledge you as my partner, someone I'm proud of." Harry stopped pacing and turned to face his lover. " _Please_ , just this once." 

 

Sighing, Severus closed his book and glanced over at the younger man. "Harry, you know how I am. I do not want my private life— _our_ private lives—to become part of the circus that normally surrounds you. End of discussion." 

 

Harry stared at Severus, almost growling with frustration. "That's not my point and you know it. I'm beginning to feel like your dirty little secret, to be locked away where no one can find me. I had enough of being kept in cupboards while I was growing up. I don't want that now." Even though their closest friends and co-workers knew about their two-year long relationship, most of the Wizarding world was unaware of how close the two men were. Severus was unwilling to publicly admit that they were lovers, and Harry was reaching the end of his patience.

 

Severus glared at Harry. "Manipulating me with reminders of your childhood is not a very Gryffindorish trait, nor will it change my mind. This has nothing to do with our relationship and everything to do with the fact that I am not a public commodity. Enough." 

 

Harry slumped in defeat. "Right. Business as usual. Well, I guess I'd better get going. Don't want to disappoint my admiring fans," he said bitterly. 

 

As he moved towards the door, long arms snaked around his waist, halting his movement. "Harry…" 

 

Harry pulled away without turning. "Don't. Just don't. I know you think I'm being… well, missish, about this. I also know you care for me, but I wish you would see my side." 

 

Harry paused, waiting without much hope for his lover to change his mind. As the silence grew, Harry straightened his shoulders and walked to the door of their rooms. "Guess I'll see you there." 

 

Severus stared as the door closed silently behind his lover.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The music swirled as the crowd danced, celebrating another birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. Harry squinted through the flickering lights, looking for his friends. Not immediately finding them, he headed for the refreshment table. 

 

"Harry, so glad to see you, my boy. Another fine turnout, if I do say so myself," a smarmy voice sounded from behind him.

 

Groaning faintly, Harry plastered a smile on his face as he turned and faced the Minister of Magic. "Minister Fudge, I wanted to thank you for a lovely party. The ministry has done a great job, as usual." 

 

"Wonderful. Nothing's too good for the man who defeated You-Know-Who. Now, there are a few people here who are anxious to meet you." Cornelius Fudge grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him towards a group of wizards and witches standing nearby. 

 

As Harry allowed himself to be guided across the room, he silently scanned the area, looking for his lover. Finally spotting him positioned at the edge of the crowd, where he stood talking calmly with Albus Dumbledore, Harry snorted and thought, _'Typical. He will talk to the Headmaster, then slip away while I'm still trapped here with Fudge. Fucking greasy git.'_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Harry looks cornered, Severus. Why don't you go rescue him?" Albus asked the silent Potions Master standing next to him. 

 

"Harry can handle himself at these functions, Albus. There is no need for me to play Prince Charming and go to the aid of the fair damsel. 

 

"Perhaps, but he'd be happier with you at his side." Albus replied. "At least he would have your support while he deals with everyone's demands." 

 

Turning slightly to glare at the Headmaster, Severus sneered, "Please Albus. Can you imagine the reaction I would have to those sycophants?" Severus gestured towards the group Harry was with and said in a falsetto voice, "Oh, Mr. Potter. We are so thrilled you honored us with your presence. Will you please sign an autograph for my daughter? She's your greatest fan—posters everywhere and a completely up-to-date scrapbook commemorating your entire life…" 

 

The dark-haired wizard stopped his tirade at the sound of laughter coming from the older man. "Well, you do have a point, Severus. I can't see you smiling politely as Harry deals with all of the simpering fools." 

 

"Things are best as they are, Headmaster. His public life and my private life will never mix." 

 

The twinkle in the blue eyes dimmed slightly as Albus observed Harry. "Never is a long time, my boy. Remember, although the Sorting Hat considered placing him in your house, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Seven years being instilled with their ideals have had a large impact on him. He is extremely loyal and very brave. He won't ever be as comfortable in the shadows as you are, at least not for long. He needs the sunlight—and honesty." 

 

Taken aback at the words of the other man, Severus queried, "Trying to scare me into rash actions, Albus?" 

 

"No, my dear boy. I'm just making an observation. Look at him. Once the hangers-on leave him, his true friends remain. He flourishes with their attention, since it's based on true affection. He needs the people who care for him to show it, since he was so starved for love during his childhood." 

 

Severus glanced at Harry, noting he was now encircled by a group of younger people. He smiled slightly as Harry began gesturing wildly, arguing with the Weasley brothers, Ron, Fred & George, Ron's wife Hermione, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. 

 

"They are probably debating the effectiveness of the latest broomstick on the market. Hardly my idea of a good time." 

 

"Maybe it should become your idea. Keep in mind, a solid relationship is based on many things, including the sharing of interests." Albus smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me, my date looks like she is in need of rescuing as well. Good night, Severus." Albus waved as he made his way over to Minerva McGonagall. 

 

Severus stood sipping his whiskey as he watched the animated group of wizards and witches surrounding his young mate. "Preposterous. Everything is fine between Harry and myself. There is no need for any changes." Placing his empty glass on a nearby table, he glided out of the door and apparated home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Can you believe how much Puddlemere has improved? They might even have a chance to be in the World Cup this year." Ron excitedly gestured to Oliver, who stood there grinning. "It's so cool knowing someone on the team."

 

Oliver enjoyed watching the group debate about the different British teams, but most of his attention was focused on one particular member—Harry Potter. He hadn't seen the younger wizard in five years, and the sight before him took his breath away.

 

"The team has really improved since you joined it, Oliver. What, you've won six of the last eight games, right?" Harry smiled up at the handsome quidditch player. 

 

"Harry, you know that one player does not have a large impact, present company excluded. It takes teamwork to win games." Oliver teased. "Also, a really fast broom helps." 

 

As the discussion continued around them, Oliver decided to make his move and edged closer to Harry. "A group of us are planning to go clubbing on Saturday after the game. We've found a couple of great places in Muggle London. Would you like to join us? I could send some tickets for the game." 

 

"Well, I…" Harry glanced over to where Albus and Severus had been standing. Seeing the spot was empty, he replied, "I'll need to let you know, but as of now, it sounds great." 

 

Oliver smiled and whispered, "It's a date, then."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_August 12, 1999_

 

"Yet another dinner, Mr. Potter?" 

 

"You know as well as I what's going on tonight. You've been invited also." Harry adjusted his robes in the mirror. "Same as always, I presume? Together, yet separate." 

 

"Harry, don't start again." Severus came out of the bathroom, tucking his linen shirt into his black trousers. "Why don't we make it a short night, then come home and spend some time alone? With our schedules lately, we haven't had a chance to do that in a while."

 

"Sorry, Sev. I already made plans with Oliver, Ron and the others. After the dinner, we're heading for some nightclubs in London to do some partying. Would you like to come?" 

 

"No, you go and have fun. I don't imagine the others would consider partying with their old professor to be their idea of a good time." Severus scowled at the reminder of the age difference between the green-eyed wizard and himself.

 

Harry moved behind his mate, wrapping his arms around the lean torso and standing on his tiptoes to place his chin on Severus' shoulder. "They would if you allowed them to get to get acquainted with you. You have a wicked sense of humor, you know." 

 

Turning in the shorter man's arms, Severus smiled down into the shining eyes below him. "Please. Mr. Weasley would probably faint if I even smiled, let alone cracked a joke." Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on Harry's forehead. "Now go, dazzle them at the dinner, then dance yourself into a stupor. I'll see you later." 

 

"I love you, you know." Harry grinned widely as he quickly kissed Severus. "Don't miss me too much." 

 

"Brat." 

 

Harry picked up his backpack and left, not noticing the serious look that crossed his lover's face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus moved silently through the crowd, aiming for the exit. The dinner had dragged out indefinitely, forcing the guests to suffer through speech after boring speech. He was grateful to be heading back to Hogwarts and his dungeons. 

 

"Escaping already, Severus?" 

 

Whirling at the sound of the Headmaster's voice, he smirked, "I have decidedly had my fill of enjoyment for the evening. I'm for home and a bit of boredom." 

 

"Of course, my lad. Looks like Harry's heading out, as well." Albus waved as Harry and his friends prepared to leave. 

 

Severus glanced at his lover, eyebrows rising in surprise. Harry had been dressed in burgundy velvet robes earlier, but has discarded them in favor of Muggle clothes. Tight black leather pants clung to his strong legs, while a bright green tank top brought out the glow of his eyes. 

 

Tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous sight, he looked at Dumbledore. "Yes, he and his friends are hitting some clubs in London. Again." 

 

Raising his eyebrows, Albus asked, "You don't sound happy about it, my boy. Is everything alright?" 

 

"Everything's fine, Albus. He's just letting off some youthful exuberance. Nothing to it, really." Severus wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the Headmaster or himself. 

 

Albus patted the Potions Master's shoulder in sympathy. "Severus, as an old friend, please, take my advice. Harry wants you to acknowledge your relationship, not announce it on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Do it before you lose him." 

 

Severus didn't notice the Headmaster's departure, or respond to his last words. He was currently frowning at the sight of Oliver Wood's arm, which was casually wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver tightened his arm slightly, drawing the younger man even closer. "Harry, you're going to love this place tonight. The band is incredible and the dance floor is… well… hot." 

 

Harry's eyes glittered as he responded, "Sounds wonderful. These ministry dinners are so dull—I need to get out and _move_." 

 

Hermione snorted. "How can you 'move' in those pants? Honestly, Harry, they look as if they've been painted on. Can you even _breathe_?" 

 

Harry stuck out his tongue at Hermione and ignored the question. "Is everyone ready? Let's get out of here." He gestured towards the door and the group friends began to move.

 

Oliver caught his breath at the sight of Harry's glowing face. _'This man is truly beautiful. Why he hasn't been snatched up is beyond me, but Merlin help me, I'm going to change that. I want him.'_

 

As the group headed out the door, Oliver maneuvered everybody so he and Harry were in the back then said quietly in Harry's ear, "I can't wait to dance with the cutest guy there." He laughed at Harry's blush. "Merlin, you're adorable." 

 

"That's me, The Boy-Who's-Adorable." With a laugh, they left without a backwards glance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_August 22, 1999_

 

Rain clouds gathered above him as Harry walked to the apparition point near Hogsmeade. He had decided to visit Ron and Hermione for the afternoon, since Severus was teaching classes and then had to oversee detention.

 

Looking up at the sky, he began to jog, hoping to beat the rain. He reached the site just as several large drops plopped on his head. Quickly apparating to the cozy cottage his friends owned, he found himself caught in a deluge.

 

Hermione was standing on the porch, holding a towel out for him as he hurried up the steps. "Here, Harry. Dry off the best you can, then come on in. I'll find you something of Ron's to change into." She entered the front door as Harry applied the towel to his soaked head and face. He stripped off his robes, hanging them over a nearby rocking chair to drip-dry, then ruefully looked down at his jeans and tee shirt, which were sticking damply to his body.

 

He picked up the towel and began to dry his hair again as he walked into the front room of the cottage. He didn't notice Oliver sitting in the overstuffed armchair near the fire; however, Oliver was quite aware of Harry's clinging, wet attire.

 

"Now, there's a view I could get used to." Oliver raked his eyes over Harry's lithe body as Harry jumped, then turned towards his voice.

 

"Shit, Oliver, you startled me. I didn't realize you were here."

 

Oliver stood up and moved closer to the young wizard. He reached out and ran his hand slowly down Harry's side, eventually reaching his waist. His arm slid around the slim body in front of him and pulled the smaller man up against him. Raising his free hand, he gently cupped Harry's cheek, smiled then said, "You are so beautiful. If you were mine, I would give you the world—candlelit dinners, trips to exotic places, everything. My friends would be so envious, knowing you were mine." With those words, he slowly lowered his head and kissed the surprised young man.

 

Harry froze for a moment, then tentatively began to return the kiss. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Harry's thoughts became a confused swirl within his head. He felt the quidditch player's hand move to his ass, and pressed their growing erections together, eliciting a low moan from Harry's chest.

 

"Harry? _Harry_?"

 

Dazed, Harry pulled away at the sound of Hermione's voice. Turning to his friend, he noticed the shocked and confused look on her face. He silently realized that his face probably mirrored hers at the moment. He glanced back up at Oliver, then pulled away from the other man, running his fingers through his still-damp hair and thought _'Shit! What the fuck was I doing?'_

 

Oliver's gaze bounced between the two friends, trying to gauge the reaction they were having to the kiss. Mentally shrugging, he decided not to worry about it at the present moment. He whispered to Harry, "Think about what I said." He softly kissed the bemused young man on the cheek, smiled at Hermione and left the cottage, apparating away with a faint pop.

 

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, then flung himself into the armchair Oliver had vacated earlier and held up his hand to forestall Hermione's lecture. "Don't—I haven't the _slightest_ clue about what just happened, okay? Damn it."

 

Biting her lip in thought, Hermione moved to the nearby couch and sat down. She took in the conflicted look on her friend's face and said, "Harry, this is a dangerous game to be playing. Neither Severus nor Oliver will tolerate being the 'other man', you know."

 

"That's just it, 'Mione. There is no 'other man'. Oliver might be offering me the type of relationship I want, but the thing is, I don't want _him_ , just the idea of what he's offering. Goddess, this is so _fucked_." Harry leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and looked over at his concerned friend. "I only want Severus. I love him."

 

"Then you need to clear this up with Oliver before it becomes an horrible situation. And then I recommend you talk to Severus."

 

Harry looked at his friend incredulously. "Are you out of your bloody _mind_? While some of my past escapades might belie the fact, I really _don't_ have a death wish, you know."

 

"Honesty is the best policy, you know Harry. Trite, but true." The two friends locked eyes until Harry nodded wordlessly. "Oliver first, then Severus."

 

Hermione relaxed slightly and changed the subject, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_August 27, 1999_

 

"Going out again tonight? Third time this week, isn't it?" Severus looked up from his book as Harry rushed around the sitting room, looking for his boot. 

 

"Yeah. The group has found a new bar for us to try. Eeww, I don't think the house elves have cleaned under here in a while. The dust bunnies are taking over. Oh good, here it is…" Harry cheered in triumph as he pulled the missing boot from under the couch. Flopping himself onto the floor, he slipped it on and began lacing it up. 

 

Severus asked casually as he returned his attention to the book in his lap, "Feel like company?" 

 

Harry's head jerked up in surprise, "You serious? I thought we were keeping things under wraps." His forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Oh Merlin. You're not upset with me, are you? I know I haven't been home…" 

 

"Of course not. I've just missed you, brat." 

 

Harry crawled into Severus' lap, straddling his legs, and slid his arms around the other man's neck. "I won't go out tonight. You should have said something before this, Sev. I never really thought about how much I was going out. I've been having a lot of fun, but…" 

 

Leaning up, Harry placed his lips on his lover's, running his tongue gently over the closed lips. With a groan, Severus' mouth opened and he began to ravage the sweetness within. He loved the taste of Severus—mint, chocolate and whiskey. 

 

Severus pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, running his hands up and down the supple back under his palms, then backed away slightly. "You go and we can finish this later. You don't want to disappoint your friends." 

 

Whispering kisses down the long neck in front of him, Harry asked, "Are you sure, love? I don't want to disappoint you either." 

 

Pushing the slight body of his lover off his lap, Severus replied, "Go, Harry. Just remember I love you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione frowned slightly as she viewed the dance floor and the sweat-glistened bodies gyrating on it. "I really wish Professor Snape would let Harry tell people that they are together." 

 

Ron looked at her questioningly. "Why? You know his reasons, and while we might not agree, it is his decision." 

 

"I know, but…" Hermione waved vaguely. "Oliver has been hitting on Harry for weeks, and he doesn't understand why Harry keeps putting him off. He just keeps trying. I don't feel comfortable." 

 

Ron glanced at Harry and Oliver. The couple was on the dance floor, moving sinuously to the music. Oliver leaned over to Harry, trying to kiss him as Harry moved away laughing. 

 

"'Mione, there's no way Harry's going to cheat on Snape. He loves him, heaven only knows why. Although I do worry about Oliver's reaction when he finds out. He has a bit of a nasty temper, you know.

 

Hermione smiled at her husband and said quietly, "I know one thing. If there is any kind of threat to Harry's well being, Professor Snape will step in—public scene or not. I just don't want it to go that far." The young witch's attention was caught by a movement on the edge of the dance floor. " _Shit_." 

 

Ron turned in surprise at the sound of his wife's cursing. Following her gaze, he closed his eyes and moaned, "Oh, shit is right." 

 

A tall figure stood on the edge of the dance floor, black eyes searching the crowd of dancers. As Ron and Hermione watched, a strange look crossed the face of the dark-haired man. Hermione jumped up and hurried over to the Potions Master. 

 

"Hello, Professor Snape. Fancy meeting you here." 

 

Severus didn't remove his eyes from his mate as he answered, "Good evening, Mrs. Weasley-Granger. Having a good time?" 

 

Hermione fidgeted nervously as she replied, "Yes, it's a great club. Good dance music. Listen, Professor Snape…" 

 

"Severus, please." 

 

"What?" 

 

Finally turning to the anxious young witch standing beside him, he stated, "My name is Severus. I would like you to use it, since I am no longer your professor and you are Harry's friend." 

 

"Pro… Severus. Please call me Hermione, as well." At his nod, she continued, "I wanted to say that the situation's not what it looks like. Harry would never cheat on you. He and Oliver are just…" 

 

"Dancing. I believe that is the proper terminology for what is taking place out there." 

 

A startled laugh was his response. "Yes, you could call it that. Severus, I don't mean to be an interfering busybody, but I really need to say something to you. Ron and I know that you love Harry, but we really wish you would publicly admit you are in a relationship. It would make life much easier for Harry, you know." 

 

"Why would it make things easier for him, Hermione?" Severus' eyes had returned to the couple moving together under the flashing lights of the strobes.

 

"The past couple of weeks, we've been hitting different bars here in London. Harry's been having a blast, but he's been receiving unwanted advances. And they _are_ unwanted, I assure you. If people knew he was committed to someone, it would allow him to have fun without the worries. He _does_ fret about it, you know." 

 

"I believe I have the situation under control, Hermione." Severus began to move away, then turned back to her. "I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Harry. Your and Ron's devotion to him has helped him survive all the misfortunes he has been through." He leaned over, lightly kissing her on the cheek, and then stepped away from the stunned young woman.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus moved closer to the bar, keeping a keeping a close eye on the dance floor and his lover. His stomach clenched at the sight of the two young beautiful men dancing to the music.

 

As he watched, Oliver pulled Harry closer and whispered in his ear. Harry laughed and nodded, then breaking away turned and left the dance floor. 

 

Oliver approached the bar and called out for a couple of beers. As he waited, he gazed around the club, finally spotting the older wizard standing nearby. 

 

"Professor Snape? Is that you?" Oliver asked incredulously. 

 

"Mr. Wood, how have you been?" Severus nodded politely at the Quidditch player. "I see you and Mr. Potter are getting along… well." 

 

Oliver laughed. "Harry's wonderful. I can't understand why he's still single, although I'm working on that." Oliver didn't notice the frown on the taller wizard's face. "He's smart, dances like the devil himself and…" Laughing self-consciously, Oliver turned to Severus, "Well, let's just say I have hopes in that direction." 

 

"Has he shown any interest?" Severus forced out. 

 

"Hmmm. Tough question. I like to think so, but sometimes…" Oliver shook his head, grimacing slightly and looking over to where Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione. "As far as I can find out, he's unattached, but whenever I approach him, he holds me off. However, he's too great a guy to remain single for long, at least that's what I'm working towards. He's going to be mine, one way or another."

 

Turning back to his former Potions professor, Oliver smiled slightly and asked, "Would you like to join us?" 

 

At Snape's negative answer, Oliver grabbed the beers from the bar, threw some money down and turned back to Severus. "See you around, Professor. I'm off to pursue my prey. Wish me luck!" Oliver chuckled as he headed off, not waiting for Snape's answer. 

 

"Not bloody likely."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus left the muggle bar and found a quiet alley, where he apparated home. Moving quickly through the dungeon corridors, he soon found himself standing in front of his rooms. 

 

"You certainly look miserable, Severus. Swallow a lemon lately?" 

 

"Leave me alone, Salazar. I'm in no mood for your shit tonight. Phoenix tears." Severus barely spared a glance at the portrait guarding his door. 

 

"Ah, must be problems of the heart, then. Haven't I seen young Harry going out a lot lately? He certainly is an eyeful; such a pretty boy, don't you think?" Salazar leered. 

 

"None of your damned business. Now open the door, I'm tired." Severus growled at the portrait of the founder of his house, who smirked as the door swung open. 

 

"Have a pleasant evening, Severus." Salazar Slytherin laughed as the Potions Master stalked through the opening and slammed the door behind him. 

 

Severus ignored the sounds of mirth coming from the doorway as he entered his sitting room. Removing his robes, he threw them over a chair as he moved to a small table nearby. He picked up a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey, then sat on the sofa with a sigh. He had much to think about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I think that's enough for you, mate," Ron laughed as he grabbed the beer bottle away from Harry. "You're going to be feeling it tomorrow as it is."

 

"'m not dru… drunk. I'm just feelin'… good."

 

"Harry…"

 

"Fi…fine. Gotta go 'ome anyways." Harry rose from the table and turned to Oliver. He hadn't had a chance to set things straight with the man yet, and figured tonight was as good a time as any. "Oliver, are you coming'?"

 

"Sure."

 

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione, not noticing the predatory gleam in Oliver's eyes. "Good night, guys. I'll see you this weekend, okay?" He leaned over and bussed Hermione on the cheek, then slapped Ron on the shoulder.

 

The two men carefully crossed the floor of the club, avoiding the other patrons, and made their way to the exit. The evening was cool and damp from the recent rain and the fresh air helped to clear Harry's mind.

 

"Umm, Oliver? Do you mind walking with me? I think we need to talk.

 

At the other man's nod, Harry began to walk down the bright lit Muggle street. The club they had been at was in a busy section of town, and Harry felt uncomfortable having the discussion he planned while surrounded by strangers. "There is a park just down the block. We can sit there and talk."

 

They silently strode down the street to the deserted park. Sitting on an empty swing, Harry began to move forward and back as he decided how to begin. "Oliver…"

 

"Wait, Harry. Let me go first, okay? The time we've been spending together has really meant a lot to me." Oliver laughed self-consciously and continued, "Damn. I feel like a schoolboy with his first crush."

 

Harry looked at the other man and smiled sadly. "Oliver, this can't go anywhere. I'm really flattered that you're interested in me, but… Goddess, how do I explain?" He stood and moved in front of Oliver. "You're a incredible man, and what you offered me the other day is… tempting, however…"

 

Oliver lightly brushed his finger down Harry's cheek and pleaded, "Harry, let me love you. We could be so wonderful together."

 

Harry gazed up at the face in front of him, appreciating the man's good looks. Tall, with a body sculptured from years of quidditch, the man was truly breathtaking, but he wasn't what Harry wanted. Resolving to be as honest as possible, he quietly stated, "I'm sorry, Oliver, but I'm in love with someone else."

 

Oliver flinched at the words, and dropped his hand to his side. "What are you talking about, Harry? I've seen no evidence of another person—we've been going out almost nightly for weeks now."

 

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain in Oliver's face. "It's… complicated. The man I'm involved with doesn't want our relationship to be public knowledge. He has no desire to be involved with the three-ring circus that follows me around."

 

"Fuck. What kind of relationship is that?"

 

"The only kind I can have if I want to be with him." A dejected look crossed Harry's face as he continued, "I'm _so_ sorry, Oliver. The sad thing is I want what you're offering, but I want it with him."

 

"Quit apologizing, Harry and listen to me. This so-called 'lover' of yours obviously doesn't appreciate you—you deserve so much better than to be kept a secret. Give us a chance, _please_."

 

Shaking his head, Harry moved away from the quidditch player. "I can't, Oliver. I love him. Please accept that, okay? I want us…"

 

" _Don't_ say you want us to be friends, Harry. I don't feel that way towards you and I don't intend to accept no for an answer either. I plan on wearing you down until you realize what you're missing." Oliver decided to leave before he begged Harry to love him. He tenderly brushed the lock of hair that had fallen over Harry's eyes away and left.

 

He knew that he could eventually break through to Harry and he needed to come up with a plan. He figured that as long as he was around, offering Harry what he wanted, he would win sooner or later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_September 2, 1999_

 

"Severus, I'm ready to leave for the dinner, then the group is going out afterwards." Harry called out to the other man as he threw a change of clothes into his backpack. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home, so don't wait up, okay?" 

 

"Harry, wait a minute." Severus replied as he entered the bedroom. 

 

"Sorry, Sev. I'm running late as it is." Swiftly kissing his mate on the cheek, Harry rushed to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of floo powder into the flames and called, "Ministry of Magic." With a little wave and a muttered, "See you later," Harry disappeared. 

 

Severus sank down onto the bed, troubled at what just happened. For the first time since Voldemort's defeat, Harry had _not_ begged for them to go together to a Ministry function. "Merlin above, Albus was right. I _am_ going to lose him." 

 

Lost in his thoughts about his young lover, the Potions Master recalled how happy Harry had been telling the few people Severus allowed to know about their relationship. Lately, however, Harry hadn't been pushing for public recognition.

 

He finally realized what he had done to the young Gryffindor. _'Twenty plus years of spying have taught me all too well the harm a little public knowledge does, however, my secretive ways have really damaged our relationship. Harry is—or was, ready to tell the world about us, and I, in my fear, have ruined his happiness. Now I may lose him due to my own stupidity._

 

Startled from his musings by the sound of the clock, the dark-haired man quickly rose and finished dressing. "Time to make amends."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry looked around the room, trying to find his lover. He realized he had been abrupt earlier, but he really _had_ been late. He had made arrangements to meet Ron and Hermione before the Ministry dinner and barely made it in time. Now that dinner was finished, he realized Severus wasn't present, and he made his way over to Albus Dumbledore. "Good evening, Headmaster." 

 

"Ah, Harry. How are you doing this fine evening?" 

 

"I'm doing well, Professor. I will be glad when the celebrations are over, though." Harry smiled at the robes the Headmaster was wearing. Midnight blue in color, the moons and stars that covered it were busy shooting from one spot to another. "You certainly look… umm… _festive_ tonight." 

 

"One must keep up appearances, Harry, especially when one has a reputation of being, shall we say, eccentric?" The two wizards grinned at each other. 

 

"Professor, have you seen Severus tonight? I had to come early, and he wasn't quite ready." 

 

"Hmmm, he was here earlier, however I haven't seen him for a while. Perhaps he slipped off and went home." Seeing the slight pout on Harry's face, Albus continued gently, "Give him time, Harry. Severus has had to keep so many secrets in his life, he isn't used to being open. Don't give up on him yet." 

 

"I haven't and I won't, ever. I just seem to have gotten myself in a bit of a pickle and…" 

 

The Headmaster turned to Harry, concern written on his face. "Anything I can help with, my boy?" 

 

Harry laughed as he replied, "No, unless you're willing to pose as my boyfriend. Oliver doesn't want to accept no as an answer, and I'm running out of ideas on how to discourage him without losing him as a friend." Sighing softly, Harry scanned the room for his friends. "Oops, looks like it's time to get ready to go. I'll talk to you later, Professor." 

 

"Go, Harry. By the way, I would be more that proud to be called your 'boyfriend', although I believe Minerva might have more than a few words to say about the matter." Both men chuckled at the thought of Albus' wife's reaction. "Have fun, Harry." Albus moved off to retrieve his spouse and leave for home.

 

Harry headed for the bathroom, where he had stashed his clothes earlier. He quickly changed and, stuffing his dress robes into his backpack, re-entered the ballroom where his friends were waiting. He was a bit relieved not to see Oliver with them. The last time they had been together, Oliver had insisted that he wasn't going to give up on the idea of a relationship with Harry. 

 

As he approached the group of young wizards and witches, a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind and halted his movement. "Hello gorgeous," Oliver breathed in Harry's ear. 

 

Harry grimaced as he thought, _'Damn it, someone really can't take a hint.'_ Twisting around in the other man's embrace, he put his hands on Oliver's chest and gave a little push. "Oliver, I told you already. This isn't going to work." He gazed at the other man and realized that he was drunk. _'Uh oh, this isn't going to be good,'_ he thought.

 

Oliver merely smiled as he attempted to pull Harry close again. "Hey, come back here. I know you're just playing with me. Give me a kiss."

 

"I said no." 

 

Oliver laughed and, snaking his hand behind Harry's head, pulled him nearer and tried to kiss him. Harry twisted his head as Oliver, getting angry, exclaimed, "You're a fucking little cock tease, aren't you? I'm getting tired of your games, so give it up, Harry." The taller wizard once again made a grab at Harry, but was suddenly jerked away from him. 

 

"What the…"

 

"Mr. Wood, I am sure I heard Mr. Potter say no. Do I need to teach you the meaning of the word?" 

 

Harry looked up, both startled and relieved at the sight of his lover. "Se… Professor Snape, There's no need for a public scene. I can handle…" His words tapered off at the look in Severus' eyes. 

 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I believe there is every need. Mr. Wood here appears to be having difficulties understanding the situation. I think it is time to clear up the matter." Severus glared at the two men standing near him, completely ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from the surrounding crowd. 

 

Harry, however, was fully aware of the whispers that were quickly starting to circulate, and seeking to diffuse the matter, moved closer to his mate. "Professor Snape, there was a slight misunderstanding here. Nothing to worry about. _Really_. I can handle it." Harry pleaded with his eyes for Severus to let the issue go. " _Severus_ ," he said in a whisper. 

 

"No, Harry. Things have gone too far. This comes to an end. Tonight." With those words, Severus released Oliver's shirt and grabbed Harry around the waist. "It's time that the Wizarding world knows that you are taken; in fact, that you belong to me." 

 

"Just what in _hell_ is going on here? Professor Snape, this is really none of your fucking business, so BUTT OUT!" Oliver's face began to turn red as his anger escalated.

 

"On the contrary, Mr. Wood. This situation is _completely_ my 'fucking' business, as is Harry. He belongs to _me_ , so you need to back off, _now_."

 

"Bullshit."

 

Harry was staring at the older man, trying to figure out just what was going on, when a slight movement to his right caught his eye. Glancing over, he barely had time to gasp, "Watch out, Severus!" and push his lover away, as a curse from Oliver's wand caught him full in the chest. The last thing he heard was someone crying out, " _Harry_ …"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"…should be waking up soon. It's a good thing he was brought here as quickly as he was. Any longer and the damage might not have been repairable," Madame Pomfrey softly spoke to an unseen person.

 

Harry groaned quietly as he gradually realized where he was. _Fuck, I'm in the bloody hospital wing. Again_. His eyes fluttered a few times as he tried to force them open. He slowly turned his head on his pillow, wincing at the pain and tried to focus on the two people sitting near him.

 

"'Mione?"

 

"Harry, you're awake, thank goodness. We were worried, you twat." The bushy-haired witch moved closer to the bed and gently kissed him on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

 

"'Kay, I guess. Timezit?" Harry muttered, squinting at the sunlight pouring in through the high windows.

 

"It's close to three. You ready to get up, dear?" Poppy bustled over to the bed and began to help Harry sit up in the bed, plumping up several pillows behind him.

 

As he moved Harry groaned out, "Fuck I hurt."

 

"Watch your language in here, young man. Now, I need to get your potions, which will help with the pain as well as put you back to sleep. Hermione dear, you can stay a few more minutes, then he needs to rest." Madame Pomfrey left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

 

"'Mione, what happened? I don't remember much."

 

"Mmm, Harry, I think you need to see this before I answer any questions." Hermione pulled some papers from a pocket in her robes and handed them to her confused friend.

 

Harry opened the papers, noting that it was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , then read the headlines on the front page. _"BOY-WHO-LIVED INVOLVED IN LOVER'S DUEL AT MINISTRY FUNCTION."_ He gasped as the memory of the evening's events flooded his mind. "Fuck, he's going to _kill_ me!"

 

Hermione nervously picked at the hem of her robe as she stated softly, "Harry, it's been a bit of a mess. Both Oliver and Severus were taken in by the aurors and…"

 

Harry panicked at her words, rapidly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and attempted to stand up. The room began to spin, so he closed his eyes and abruptly sat down again. Once the dizziness passed he asked, "What do I need to do to get Severus released, 'Mione? He didn't do anything wrong."

 

"Professor Dumbledore has handled everything, Harry. There were no charges filed against Severus, and the Ministry is waiting for your testimony before finalizing Oliver's sentence." The young woman smiled weakly at Harry as she added, "No one blames you, Harry."

 

"Where's Severus? I need to talk to him, _now_! Help me get up, 'Mione."

 

"Umm, Harry? You need to stay in bed and rest. Besides…" Hermione's eyes refused to meet Harry's as she continued, so low he could barely hear her, "Severus isn't at Hogwarts right now."

 

"What do you mean, he's not at Hogwarts? Today's Friday, he has classes…" Harry stopped speaking when he realized his friend was still avoiding his gaze.

 

"Harry, today's Tuesday…"

 

"Tuesday? But the dinner was on Thursday. Shit."

 

"Harry, you really scared me…" Hermione began as tears tracked down her cheeks. "We weren't sure if you were going to make it."

 

Harry patted the bed beside him, and as Hermione sat down, clumsily put his arms around her. As her sobs gradually subsided, he asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yyess, I think so. You really need to stop this crap, you know? My nerves can't take much more."

 

"Anything for you, darlin'. So, what else should I know? Is Severus angry with me?"

 

Hermione stood up and brushed her robes slowly, giving herself time to formulate an answer. "That's… umm… difficult to say, Harry." She held up her hand as Harry started to interrupt. "Wait till you hear everything, then you can ask your questions, alright?" At Harry's nod, she continued, "You know Oliver attacked Severus, but accidentally hit you when you pushed him out of the way. The aurors moved in quickly, and since there was an injury involved, they took both Oliver and Severus back to their headquarters for questioning."

 

She paused, gathering her thoughts for a moment, then began again, "Needless to say, the place was in turmoil. Fudge was his usual pompous self and insisted, in light of his history, that Severus had started the whole fight. Severus was arguing with the mediwitches about your condition, and Oliver tried to sneak away in the general mayhem. Finally, Headmaster Dumbledore arrived and took over the situation." Hermione glanced at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction to the news. Noting his pale countenance, she asked, "Are you doing okay? Do you want me to go on or should I go get Madame Pomfrey?"

 

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and said, "Keep talking, please."

 

"Professor Dumbledore sent Severus and Oliver away with the aurors, after reassuring Severus that he would be down as soon as he took care of you. He notified Madame Pomfrey to expect you, and had you bundled up to return to Hogwarts. He then went to the aurors' headquarters, along with several witnesses, and got Severus released. Severus came back to Hogwarts that evening, then visited you here in the hospital wing the next morning. Since then, Harry, no one has seen him. I'm so sorry."

 

"It's my fault, 'Mione. I've been acting like a right prick lately. Things have been strained between Sev and me since I've been insisting we go public with our relationship. He has been honest with me since the beginning, but I've kept pushing the matter. Now with all this garbage with Oliver, on top of the fact we were outed in the _Daily Prophet_ … He'll probably never speak to me again."

 

Just then, Madame Pomfrey re-entered the room, holding several bottles of potions in her hands. She glided over to Harry's bedside, handed the medicine to him and said, "Here, my dear. Drink them all, then say goodnight to Hermione. Everything will be better in the morning, you'll see." She gently brushed his hair off his forehead, and ignoring the tear stains on his cheeks, leaned over and kissed his scar. She then turned and headed back out the door.

 

Harry told Hermione goodbye and that he would see her tomorrow, drank his potions and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey checked Harry over and declared that he was well enough to be released, provided he took things easy.

 

He slowly dressed in the clothes Hermione had dropped off earlier and left the infirmary, heading toward the dungeon. He knew that he and Severus needed to talk, but was unsure of the reception he would receive. Finally reaching the doors to their rooms, he paced in front of the entry for a few minutes, then took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Before his fist could connect to the wooden door in front of him, it flew open and a rumpled-looking man stood before him.

 

"Se… Sev?"

 

"What the hell are you doing, standing out here? The ward alarm has been going off for five minutes now." Severus glowered at the young man before him, taking in the pale complexion and the dark purple circles under Harry's eyes. "You look like shit—you shouldn't be out of the infirmary yet. What was Poppy thinking?"

 

Harry smiled wryly and said, "Good to see you too, Sev. Mind if I come in?" When the Potions Master moved, he sighed in relief and stepped into the sitting room. He watched his lover reset the wards on the door and wondered how to begin the conversation.

 

"Sev, about the other night, you have _no_ idea how sorry I am. Hermione showed me a copy of Friday's _Daily Prophet_ —I never wanted…"

 

Severus interrupted with a smirk, "Come on, Harry. Thursday's fiasco gave you exactly the results you wanted. _Everyone_ now knows we're lovers."

 

Harry responded angrily, "If you hadn't jumped in and 'claimed' me in front of Oliver, none of this crap would have happened. You should have trusted me to be able to handle him, and stayed out of it, but _nooo_ , not you… You should consider _that_ if you're not happy with the result."

 

Severus remained quiet and Harry turned toward the bedroom, irritated with his uncommunicative mate. "I'm going to bed again—my headache hasn't gone away yet." Harry entered their room and removing his robes, climbed into the large four-poster that dominated the room. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus quietly moved around the room, trying not to wake his slumbering lover yet. He knew he had handled their earlier conversation poorly; he had just returned to the school and was tired and frustrated. He gathered several items, then made his way to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress. He gently brushed the hair off Harry's forehead—his Harry looked so young while sleeping.

 

"Harry, Harry, wake up, love."

 

The green eyes fluttered open and slowly focused Severus. "Sev…"

 

"Harry, I need you to wake up now. I have some things to show you." Severus' eyes darkened as Harry stretched on the bed, his tee shirt raising enough to show several inches of sun-browned flesh. He shook his head—there was time for that later.

 

Harry sat up and propped himself against the headboard. He peeked at the older man—Severus obviously had something on his mind. Noting the lust-filled eyes, he relaxed and smiled inwardly—everything was going to be alright.

 

Severus handed Harry a pile of papers, with a newspaper clipping on top. "Before we talk, I want you to read these." Harry nodded and began reading, an amazed look slowly crossing his face. He watched as the green-eyed wizard slowly went through everything twice with a slight smile.

 

Harry finished the papers then ran his eyes adoringly over the face he loved so much. He leaned over and grasped Severus' shoulders, papers scattering all over the floor, and pulled him into a ravenous kiss. He groaned as he felt Severus respond and deepened the kiss, tongues darting into each other's mouths as they struggled to taste everything the other had to offer.

 

Severus abruptly pulled away and looked into the emerald eyes below him. "How do you feel—are you okay?"

 

Harry purred and rubbed himself against the other man's torso. "I feel wonderful, don't stop." When the other man continued to hesitate, he reached up and began to unfasten the black buttons, running his fingers under the open edge. Rising to his knees, he eased the other man's robe of his shoulders, licking and nipping each inch of skin as it was uncovered.

 

Severus moaned softly and tilted his head back, allowing Harry better access. He shivered as a wet tongue ran over his collarbone then moved up his neck. Harry's clever fingers began twisting and pulling his nipples as he continued sucking and biting Severus' exposed Adam's apple. He drew in a shaky breath as his arousal grew due to the dual sensation.

 

Placing his hands on the slim waist of the man who was presently overwhelming his senses, he pushed suddenly and the smaller man sprawled backwards onto the bed. Harry blinked up at him in surprise as he straddled his thighs, then began writhing as his hands moved slowly under his tee shirt.

 

"Ah, Sev… love me… please."

 

Severus growled, "Always!" as he pushed the tee shirt up under Harry's arms. He leaned down and began licking along the tanned chest, slowly winding a tortuous path to a pink, taut nipple. He lapped at it wetly, then blew, enjoying the slight whimper he had caused. He bit down and sucked as Harry's body arched up towards him.

 

"Gods… don't stop…"

 

Severus smiled and turned his attention to other nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Harry gasped and wound his fingers through the dark hair above him, pulling his closer. As he continued to suck, Severus ran his hands down Harry's lithe body until they reached the waistband of his jeans. He teasingly slid his fingertips under the band, then gradually moved them until he encountered the fastening. He undid the button then pulled down the zipper, sliding his hand gently over the erect cock, which twitched in response.

 

Sitting back on his haunches, his dark gaze met Harry's lust-filled one. He grasped his shoulders, pulling him up, and jerked the tee shirt over his lover's head. Slowly licking his lips, he demanded, "Tell me what you want, Harry."

 

"You… only you, Sev. Love me…" came the whispered reply as Harry laid back on the bed, pulling him down on top. "I only want you…"

 

"Harry. Tell me what you want."

 

Harry mewled as Severus began to tongue his belly button. "Fuck… I want… inside me… you inside me… NOW…" Harry almost came off the mattress when Severus breathed out, open-mouthed at the base of his cock. He reached blindly down and pulled the larger man into a bruising kiss. "Fuck me, Sev," he exhaled.

 

Severus stood up, his clothes flying in all directions. "Get those jeans off… NOW, " he commanded. His breath caught as Harry hastily shoved his jeans down. The young man lay on the bed, chest heaving as fluid leaked from his erection. He slowly crawled up onto the bed, paused for a moment, then completely engulfed Harry's cock with his mouth. He placed his hands on the other man's hips, holding them still as Harry jerked from the assault. Sucking deeply, he slowly moved up until his lips were surrounding the mushroom-shaped head, then stabbed his tongue into Harry's slit.

 

Harry's head moved from side to side as sensations flooded his body. He felt a hand slowly move from his hip down to the vee of his legs, grasping his sac. He gasped as his balls were lightly rolled back and forth then a finger slid down his crack to his puckered hole.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, watching his lover's head bob up and down along his cock. His head fell back against the pillows as the finger broached him—twisting around inside him until it hit his prostate. His balls tightened as lightning shot up his spine and he attempted to warn the other man. "Sev… I can't… won't last… MERLIN."

 

His hips jerked uncontrollably as his orgasm hit, plunging his cock up into Severus' waiting mouth. The older man continued to suck and swallow as cum shot down his throat. As the tremors gradually lessened, his softened cock was released and the larger man moved up his body, dropping wispy kisses along the way to his mouth. Harry's tongue plunged into the other man's mouth, tasting himself.

 

Severus broke the kiss and whispered, "Roll over." As Harry complied, he raised himself to his knees and moving behind the other man, said, " _Accio_ oil." He caught the bottle as it flew towards his hand, opened it and poured a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the oil then began to sensuously massage the rounded globes of Harry's ass. He leaned over and bit down hard on Harry's left shoulder, marking him as he growled, "Mine."

 

Harry jumped at the sudden pain, then pushed back, grinding his ass into the erection behind him as he replied, "Yours. Only yours." He felt the other man move away, then gasped as two fingers pushed their way inside him. "More… Sev, more… please." Severus responded by adding a third finger, moving them in and out and scissoring them to loosen his entrance, as Harry swayed his body.

 

"Now, Severus… Fuck me… NOW…" Harry stuttered as he felt his erection harden. Moaning slightly as Severus pulled his fingers out, he arched upwards as he felt something hard pushing against his opening.

 

Severus grasped Harry's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he held the man still and pressed forward, his cock entering the moist, tight hole inch by inch. He paused for a minute, allowing the younger man to adjust to the pressure, then began his forward movement again.

 

Harry became impatient with the slow pace and pushed back hard, until Severus' balls were nestled in his crack. He grinned at the noise his lover made. He began rocking, slowly forward and then slamming back, rotating his hips slightly as his nerve center was hit, time and time again.

 

Severus allowed Harry to control the pace for a while, allowing the tension to build up almost to the breaking point, then wrapped his arm around the body in front of him, slowing them down a fraction. He tenderly kissed the spot he had bitten earlier and breathed warmly into a delicate ear, "I love you, Harry."

 

"I love you too, Severus—so much." Harry twisted his head and their lips met in an adoring kiss. "I'll love you forever." The two men lovingly moved in tandem, their fingers entwined together on the sheets.

 

As pleasure grew in him, Severus tousled the raven strands of hair of the man below him, then slid his hand back down the curved back. Gripping tightly onto a hip, he slipped his free hand around the other man's straining body and took Harry's cock in his hand. Pulling on the erection in time with his own movements, he began to thrust strongly into the warm hole, groaning as he felt the vibrations emanating from his lover. He leaned forward and hoarsely whispered, "Come for me, love."

 

Harry, helpless against the command, threw his head backwards, screaming, "Gods, Severus, I… argh… oh, Merlin… I love you…" Cum spurted from his cock, coating his chest. Severus slowly trailed his hand through the warm fluid, coating it thoroughly, then raised it to Harry's panting mouth. The younger man lightly licked the proffered fingers, cleaning them, then suddenly sucked two digits entirely into his mouth.

 

The combination of warmth on his fingers and his cock rapidly brought Severus to the edge, then pushed him off into the abyss. As his orgasm roared through his body, he jerked his hips several times, as Harry's still-spasming hole drained him completely. He weakly dropped his head onto Harry's back as he tried to catch his breath.

 

The two men collapsed onto the bed, spooning together as their bodies cooled and their heart rates slowed. Harry finally turned around and slid his arms around the strong neck of his lover, kissing him softly. He smiled faintly into the dark eyes watching him and whispered, "I take it I've been forgiven, huh?"

 

"Impossible brat. I was never angry at you, just the situation." Severus hesitated, then added, "I want to apologize to you, love. I never really considered how my desire to keep our relationship secret was hurting you."

 

Harry gestured towards the floor and said, "Those papers, my love, more than make up for anything I've suffered. I know how much they cost you emotionally, and that shows me just how much I mean to you. I will never doubt it again." He suddenly yawned then cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. "You know the best part of fighting? The make-up sex afterwards."

 

"Hmm, does that mean we will be arguing constantly, brat?"

 

Harry shot a mischievous look up at his mate and replied, "Nah, let's just skip that part and go straight to the good stuff. Now, go to sleep, love, so we can make up again later." He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his lover's quiet laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dobby the house elf silently scolded the two sleeping men as he moved quietly about their room, picking up the scattered clothing from the floor. _'Master Harry and Professor Snape… make a mess… fighting… bah…'_

 

He gathered the papers into a neat pile, not realizing their significance and laid them on the desk. He looked around, satisfied the room was neat, then disappeared with a pop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_DAILY PROPHET—SEPTEMBER 7, 1999 edition_

_In an exclusive interview, our very own Rita Skeeter discusses with Mr. Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the recent events at the Ministry of Magic and his own two-year long relationship with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warranty Deed

 

We, Severus Sebastian Snape and Harry James Potter, henceforth known as the party of the first part, do hereby agree to purchase the cottage known as Dragon's Rest, located on Honey Mead Lane, three miles south of Hogsmeade, for the sum of…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Last Will and Testament

 

I, Severus Sebastian Snape, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath all my earthly possessions, to be listed in a separate appendix, to my loving partner Harry James Potter…

 

The End


End file.
